


Euphoria and Lies

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Emotional Sex, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Keith and Shiro spend a lonely night together away from their friends. Minor feels ensue.AKA Keith gets his ass destroyed.No sinning here, just love!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to RealSaltShady, without whom I would have never gotten the inspiration to write this! Hope you guys enjoy.

"Does it hurt?"

“No - ahh - "

Shiro stops immediately, and Keith grabs his arm, earning him a capital-L look. "Keith - "

The urge to roll his eyes is strong. "Shiro."

Outside of the tent, Keith can hear the wind picking up, rustling through the long grasses. Here, in the heart of some alien grassland, it sounds more like the crashing of tides than a small breeze, growing to fill the silence. The tent is Altean-made, and completely insulated, so they can’t feel a thing, but the sound takes Keith back to the desert anyway.

Keith pushes up on his elbows, tightening his legs around Shiro’s waist to help him along. Shiro slides his fingers out, which makes Keith sigh, but he doesn’t stop him. “Seriously, you’re not going to break me or anything. It’s not like either of us are virgins.” 

“That doesn’t mean we can skip preparing,” Shiro responds, prim as anything. “I don’t want to rush anything and hurt you. We’ve got all night before the Castle comes to pick us up.”

Keith sighs again. “It’s not that it hurts,” he says. “It’s just so - so sensitive.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “You, sensitive?”

“Fuck off,” Keith says, not bothering to put any feeling behind the words. “It’s been a while, okay? For me or for anyone else.”

“Feel like it might be too much for you?”

Keith squirms under that assessing gaze, just a bit. “No.”

Shiro picks up the tube of lubricant from the side of the bedroll and squirts an extra dollop on his fingers, spreading it around before he slides one back inside of Keith; the metal is still warm from before. It's only a matter of seconds before it curves upwards to find the sweet spot that makes Keith moan. "How does that make you feel?” He adds another finger and keeps at it, stroking and rubbing until precome beads at the head of Keith’s cock.

“Close.” Keith shivers hard, already feeling that jolt of urgency running down his spine. “ _Really_ close.”

“Hmm.” Carefully moving around Keith, Shiro lowers himself to his stomach, and takes hold of Keith’s cock in his free hand. Keith’s pulse leaps as Shiro guides it towards his mouth. “In that case…”

Suddenly, Shiro’s fingers press hard against his prostate, and Keith lets out a ragged cry as Shiro swallows his cock in one motion, hollowing his cheeks around it before pulling off in a hot, wet drag. “Then let’s see how much you can take.”

////

Keith’s already come once - down Shiro's throat, quick and without warning - and is well on his way to a second orgasm by the time Shiro finally pushes inside of him. It’s a shock: blunt, unyielding pressure where there was just smooth fingers before, and for a moment all he can do is stare, watching as Shiro sinks inside of him, before he shudders and looks away.

Shiro takes hold of Keith's thighs and pushes them back against his chest. "Hold yourself open," he says, and Keith clenches down involuntarily at the dirty tone in his voice. 

"So good for me," Shiro murmurs when Keith obeys. With Keith's hips tilted upwards, Shiro slides in even deeper, balls slapping against his ass. "You look so damn gorgeous spread open like this, babe." He bent down, nuzzling at Keith's collarbone, then rocked into him: a slow, steady thrust. Just that, the feeling of his cockhead as it slides over Keith’s prostate, makes his softening cock rise back to full hardness. Shiro chuckles. “Still feeling sensitive?”

“Ye-es,” Keith says, and he love/hates how high and thin his voice comes out. He never sounds like that any other time, not with anybody. 

Maybe just with Shiro.

He strains his neck, looking up, and he can see Shiro’s cock, where it enters him. His thick, veiny cock, slick and throbbing as it pumps in and out of him. Keith can practically taste it in the back of his throat.

“God, you’re taking me so well.” Shiro starts to fuck him then, slow but deep, and Keith lets his head fall back. There’s marvel in the tone of his voice, and Keith can’t help but respond to it, the praise and the slow creep of pleasure going straight to his groin. “So _perfect_. I can’t believe we waited so long - wanna do this to you every day. All the fucking time.” Keith is unable to hold back a blissed-out moan at the words, and Shiro smirks. “Just think about how easy it’s going to get, how it’s going to feel when I can just bend you over whenever I want.”

Keith lets out another of those high noises, and Shiro groans and picks up the pace, pounding in and out. He’s desperate too - Keith can see it in his eyes. When Shiro slows down, reaches out to touch Keith’s cock as it drips on his stomach, Keith bucks his hips back against him.

"No!" Keith gasps out. "No, I'm not gonna need it - "

Shiro's breath catches, and the smug look vanishes as he bends down to kiss Keith fiercely. Then he starts fucking him again, even harder, and that’s _it_ , that’s the dire pace Keith is looking for. The sound of their bodies moving together is overwhelming - it's the only thing he can hear, playing counterpoint to his pounding heart. Keith tosses his head from side to side as the rhythm goes frantic, pushing him higher and higher. "God, Shiro, _yes_ \- "

His orgasm this time isn't as strong as his first, but it lasts longer: racing up through Keith's veins with every heartbeat, making his toes curl as Shiro slams home once, twice, and then goes limp over him, groaning. Between them, Keith's cock twitches where it lies untouched, leaving a few meager streaks of come on his stomach. 

Keith lets himself unwind, slowly extending his legs until Shiro slides out. He can’t hold back a gasp at that. He touches his stomach, a little surprised at how stretched and empty he feels now, as the sticky slide of Shiro's come starts leaking out. The ache in his thighs is rebounding, now; it’ll feel worse in the morning, but he’ll add some more stretches to his routine to balance it out.

“Keith?” 

Keith blinks, surprised and annoyed to find that tears have welled up in the corners of his eyes. “‘M fine,” he mumbles, reaching up to Shiro and wrapping his arms around his back. If he were a responsible boyfriend, he would remind Shiro that if they don’t clean off soon, it’s gonna be a real mess in the morning; he doesn’t. “Jus’ come here.”

Shiro kisses him first; so deeply Keith gets lost in it, and follows along when Shiro lies down on his side, pulling Keith against his larger bulk. The blanket is cool and soft when Shiro pulls it over them. Keith sighs, and rests his head on Shiro's chest, listening to Shiro’s heartbeat and the wind as it picks up, fast and frantic - somehow farther away than it had sounded before, on some other planet that had nothing to do with the world they were in now.


End file.
